


A Fragment

by shouldbematsu



Series: Fragments [1]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen, Short Story, based on the original work sh, no romantic relationships
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 16:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16747207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shouldbematsu/pseuds/shouldbematsu
Summary: 手塚离开U17集训地的日子，同今晚一样下了雪，那时在车站抬头看到的，灰白色层云密布的天空，亦同今晚的夜色一样，是约定也是祝福。





	A Fragment

> 旧文。2016年的情人节小段子。
> 
> 当年鹿特丹网球公开赛的决赛在2月14日。

 

**【断章】**

 

        细雪迎着广场灯发出的光辉形成一颗颗闪亮的光点，自高处飘摇而下，一层落了，紧接着又降下一层，一阵横风吹过，下落的路径便被扰乱，如同垂悬的河川中随波的扁舟，潮湿的地面倒映的灯影亦荡起波澜。离场的观众三五结伴，比赛带来的兴奋感还停留在身体里，热烈的讨论势不可挡地灌进大和的耳朵。

        在刚结束的鹿特丹网球公开赛上夺冠的，不是什么种子选手，而是一名19岁的日本籍小将。

        片刻之前，大和还坐在暖气开足的体育馆的最高层看台，欣赏这次对决。第四场第八局的一记零式削球为年轻的东方选手确定胜利的瞬间，他也同别人一样，情不自禁地站了起来。顶棚的照明亮晃晃地径直射进眼底，恍惚之间，对面的座席和深陷的球场一齐开始转动，他闭上双眼，试图躲避突如其来的晕眩，视网膜上残留下向他投来目光的，冷峻深刻的面孔的清晰的影。在排山倒海一般的掌声与呼声的包围之中，不知名的惶恐叫他生出逃走的念头。

        潮湿的海风裹挟细碎的雪粒扑面而来，室外接近零度的空气穿过鼻腔到达肺部的一瞬，有种窒息的错觉，裸露的脸颊、耳朵和脖颈也传来轻微的疼痛。大和把手抄进裤兜儿，打了个寒颤，后悔没有多戴一条围巾或者一顶帽子。犹疑的脚步与涌动的人流格格不入，踟蹰之间，观众竟已大多四散离去了。

 

        “大和部长！”与室外相连的前厅的自动门开了又关，轨道发出“嗡”的声响，手塚的声音听起来不太真切，“感谢您来观看。”他只草草套上一身运动服就跑了出来，毛巾搭在肩上，湿漉漉的发梢略显凌乱。

        “哦，手塚君，真是一场精彩的比赛，恭喜。”

        “谢谢。”手塚讲话的语调平静得没有一丝波澜。

        “偶尔也笑一笑嘛。”大和似乎每次同他见面，都无一例外地想要吐露心声，可最终到嘴边的话也都无一例外地吞了回去，“反正我说了你也不会听。”

        手塚推眼镜的同时偷摸皱了皱鼻尖，细微的动作落在大和眼里。

        “哎，今年东京特别冷，没想到这里也一样。”大和耸起肩膀，推着他的后背进了大厅。

        一接触到温热的空气，冰凉的镜片旋即结上一层水汽，手塚摸遍全身的口袋，都没找到镜布，他只好捏住眼镜腿轻轻晃动，姑且期望水汽散得快些。稍稍眯起的眼睛不似平时那样锐利，带着少许茫然的神情，安静而柔软。亮如白昼的照明已经熄灭，大厅里只剩下两盏吊顶的廊灯兀自点亮，工作人员整理场地的响动自走廊尽头沉重的门里传出，在狭长的空间里形成一轮又一轮微妙的不易分辨的回声，闷暗不透地层叠着，模糊了原本的声音。

        这四年间大和当然能通过各种渠道得知他的成长，彼一时的情怯并不是自己平白无故多想了许多，只因今日在赛场上亲眼所见的仿佛置于自在世界的身姿，与在五号球场的比赛时不同，不需要什么天衣无缝，便已超越所有想象。回暖的血液重新流过耳廓和指尖，传来酥麻的痛痒。

        手塚将眼镜戴好，镜片上的雾气不过消褪了一部分，四周一圈仍旧白茫茫的，只露出圆圆的浅色的瞳孔。他从龙崎教练那里听说了一些关于大和的事情。

        “手塚君你应该知道了，嘛，虽然作为兴趣偶尔会上场。所以，能看到你还能尽兴地打球，真是太好了呢。”他如同自己得胜那般笑起来，眼底跃动着微光，时光宽容地为他保留下一分少年气。

        引退是在那之前就决定了的。手塚每每惦念起他，总是怀有感谢的心情，却不觉得惋惜。大约本人从不认为一路上曾留下任何遗憾，代为耿耿于怀反倒失了敬意。

        “手塚君，”经纪人的身影从黯淡处一闪而出，“有媒体想要采访你，差不多的话......”

        “该走了，就算天气不佳，也不能指望航班等我。”大和说了谎，他会在鹿特丹再逗留一天，“手塚君也去吧。将此身交付与自己所坚信的道路，不失为一件好事。”这句话他曾对手塚说过，眼下倒不如说是从手塚那里得到了这样的鼓励。

        雪越下越大，从淅沥沥包含水分的颗粒，变成了相互粘连的大片的雪花，在不被人觉察的须臾，给大地与万物覆上轻薄的素衫。

        “是。”手塚再一次向大和道谢。

        “一路顺风。”

        大和挥挥手，很快消失了轮廓。

 

**【完】**


End file.
